


Hey Darling, I Hope You're Good Tonight

by danceatthedisco



Series: Read My Mind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Harry pov, High School, M/M, Narry - Freeform, little bit of side Ziam, narry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceatthedisco/pseuds/danceatthedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Louis for the first time and from that moment on, he really just wants him to be happy. </p><p>Basically, "Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By" but from Harry's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Darling, I Hope You're Good Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there's an actual sequel coming! I've started it, I just wanted to get this out there first! Again, this could be way better. Like way way way better. Anyway.

Harry is five when he meets Niall. His mom walks out back, a little boy shadowing her. 

"Honey! Say hello to our new neighbor!" Harry waves and offers a "hi I'm Harry!" to the blonde boy. 

The boy steps out, lifts his head, and offers a shy mumbled "I'm Niall," lowering his head again. That doesn't deter Harry, he grabs Niall's hand and leads him over to the sand box. By the end of the afternoon, the two boys are inseparable and Harry is happy to finally have a friend.

-

Harry is eleven when he and Niall meet Liam. Liam's new to school and just has this look to him of a lost puppy. Harry can't help but feel for the lad. 

Niall walks up to Liam and tosses an arm around him, introducing him and Harry, with a "I'm Niall, this is Harry. Friends, if you'll have us?" 

Liam's eyes light up and he manages to mutter his name before Niall is dragging both him and Harry with him to the cafeteria. 

-

Harry is twelve when Zayn completes their group. Zayn just kind of forces his way in, but none of them question it. He walks up to them at lunch one day, plonks his tray down, ending up flinging spaghetti everywhere. Zayn looks so sheepish, noticing that more of his lunch has ended up on the table and the other three lads, than on his actual plate. Niall starts cracking up, Liam looks rather amused, and Harry offers a shy smile and a "don't worry about it mate, we'd been meaning to get the spaghetti anyway" and that's it. They're all goners. Harry smiles, knowing that the four of them just fit. 

-

Harry is fourteen when he first notices Louis. Harry's bumbling down the hallway, half of his books falling out of his backpack as he rushes to his next class. He stumbles though, when he sees him. The new kid. And just. Wow. 'He's so beautiful', Harry thinks. He's mesmerized. 

Niall runs past him with a clap on the head and shouts "c'mon Haz, we're gonna be late!" and Harry takes off down the hall, leaving his thoughts of the new boy behind. 

The thoughts only resurface once they make it to lunch. Harry's in the back corner with Liam, textbooks spread out everywhere, Zayn approaching and offering an eye roll and a "soon we're gonna have to make a rule of no textbooks at the table". Harry just scoffs and dives back in to his chemistry notes. That is until Niall arrives. 

"Lads!" He shouts. "I do believe young Harry here has a crush!"

Harry blushes and mumbles a "shut up Niall", as he remembers the new boy from earlier. He glances around the now full cafeteria, trying to see if he can find this boy in the crowd. Harry finally spots him, hunched in on himself at an empty table. He sees the harsh looks and judgmental stares the other kids are throwing. 'I hope he's okay', Harry thinks. 

"His name is Louis, he's in my algebra class," Liam announces, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Our Harry couldn't take his eyes off the bloke in the hallway earlier," Niall cackles. 

Harry throws out another "shut up Niall", as his cheeks heat up again. Zayn and Liam join in with the laughter, but knock their legs against Harry's. 

"It's okay, you know," Zayn starts. "He is quite fit." Zayn winks at Harry and then steers the conversation towards the upcoming footie match. Harry offers him a thankful smile as he dives back into his chemistry. He really does have the best friends, he thinks. 

-

Harry is sixteen and he is very very stressed. He feels buried with studying and quizzes and tests and homework, working his hardest to be top of the class. He enjoys school and learning and even the studying he does, and he wants to go far. He wants to go to uni and study more and learn more and just soak everything in. But sometimes, times like this, it all gets very overwhelming and Harry doesn't know where to start, what to research first, what to study for. 

"I thought we put that 'no textbooks at the table rule' into motion, Haz", Niall says as he approaches their usual lunch table, tray piled high with loads of food. 

"Sorry Ni, you know how it is", Harry replies sheepishly. Niall just shakes his head with a fond smile as he sits down. "Just think you need to relax a little is all. You're my best mate, don't wanna see you drive yourself crazy with stress", Niall offers in between bites. 

With this, Harry shoves his books away as Zayn and Liam arrive, holding hands. "Oi! This is a new development then!" Niall shouts. Liam looks bashful, but Zayn just tells Niall to sod off as he pulls Liam down in the chair next to him. 

Harry is happy for his friends, for finally getting their acts together. He sees Louis out of the corner of his eye, still sitting at the same lunch table, still alone. 'I wish I was brave enough to talk to him,' he thinks. 'It's been two years, why doesn't he have friends yet. I would be his friend.'

"So how did this happen then?" Niall questions. Harry diverts his attention away from Louis as Zayn and Liam dive into the story. 

-

Harry is seventeen. He's on his last year of school. He's ready to get out. He loves his friends, but they're about the only people at school he does love. Most didn't take too kindly to Zayn and Liam dating, throwing insults and harsh looks their way. Niall is always quick to defend them, doesn't want to see his friends upset, hates to see them hurt. Harry is more shy, and he feels for Zayn and Liam, but he's just all the more scared to come out now, doesn't want to receive the harsh treatment. At least Zayn and Liam had each other. Harry can't say the same. 

Harry is walking to class, rushing down the hallway again, he always feels like he's rushing. He sees the captain of the footie team throw Louis against the lockers, bend down to whisper something, and then land a punch right in his ribs. 

Harry flinches, feels close to tears. 'Not him too, I really hoped they would just leave him alone,' Harry thinks as he continues his way to class. 

Harry and Louis have math together this year. Harry sits in the back, would rather observe quietly and keep to himself while he studies, takes notes, buries himself in the lecture. Every once in a while though, when he glances up, his eyes fall in Louis. He looks more sad these days and Harry wonders what happened between Louis and the footie captain. 'I really hope he's having a good day today,' Harry sighs. 

Harry can't stop noticing Louis these days. He wants to approach the other boy, talk to him, befriend him, figure out why he always looks so sad. But instead, like the shy person he has always been, Harry just admires from afar. He's not trying to be creepy, he just. He just wants Louis to be happy. And he thinks he could make Louis happy. And if Louis just so happens to be cute and fit, well Harry has that too. 

-

Harry did it. He made it. He's graduating. But he's not just graduating, he's graduating as valedictorian. All of his studying and textbooks paid off. He's proud of himself, but he thinks his friends may be more proud.

"Oi Haz. You've come so far. You used to be a little nerd with his nose buried in a textbook. But now, you're a... Well, you're still a nerd. You're a tall nerd. And thanks to us and Z's no texts at the table rule, you're not always buried in a book", Niall says. 

Harry shoves him playfully and rolls his eyes. "I'm only jokin' Haz, you know how proud of you we are. You're gonna go far, we all know it", Niall says more genuinely. 

"Aw thanks Ni! You know you're my best friend, I'll be nothing without you!" Harry exclaims and smacks a wet kiss to Niall's cheek. 

"Oi! Not the face! Ya big sap!" Niall wipes off his cheek and rubs it on Harry's trousers. "Not too nervous for your speech then, are ya mate?" Liam asks as he approaches Harry and Niall. 

"Nah, plus I'll have you two up there with me, look at us lads! Me valedictorian, Niall class president, and Liam salutatorian! Can you believe it?!" Harry shouts. 

"Yeah who knew Li was a secret brain, right?" Zayn says as he wraps his arms around Liam's waist and pecks his boyfriend on the cheek. "Just know I'll be cheering you lads on from the audience where us lowly students sit." Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn's antics, and pulls him away to wish him a "congrats" as he leaves to join the rest of their classmates. 

Harry hears the principal introduce them, and then he takes the stage behind Niall and Liam. He glances out to the audience, tries to find Zayn in the sea of their classmates all in the same shapeless down. And. Oh god. That's Louis. That's Louis in the front row. 'Oh god he's in the front row, I really hope I don't mess up now, not in front of him, oh god,' Harry thinks, as his nerves finally catch up to him. 

Time seems to move in slow motion yet all too fast. Before he knows it, the principal is introducing him and the audience begins to clap. Harry makes his way to the podium, trying to remember his speech. Louis is too distracting, his blue eyes, his face, dammit how does he even make this stupid gown look good. 

Harry is talking and he doesn't even know what he's saying. He's mentioned something about playgrounds and spaghetti. Oh yeah, his friends. Thank his friends. He wouldn't be who he is without his friends. 

Screw it. This is his last chance. He's going off books. He's going to get Louis's attention. 

"So during lunch, the time of banned books and no studying, I observed. I observed groups of friends discussing what the big party was this weekend, groups of teammates reviewing plays for the next game, a lonely boy with sad eyes who was always by himself." Harry chances a glance at Louis and sees him furrow his brows. Okay so maybe that came off as a tad creepy. Harry tries to rephrase, explain himself. Louis has to know it's okay, that he'll be okay. 

"I saw what shaped these people, what high school has carved for them. And as we leave today, I just want to say this: high school is not who we are. We can move on from the next party, win the next game. We can be more than that. High school has helped mold us, but now it is up to us to fill in the mold or break it. We can be who we want to be, we don't have to have sad eyes forever. Thank you." Harry heaves a sigh, smiles at the crowd and makes his way back to his seat. With one last look at Louis, Harry sees that Louis looks deep in thought. The principal announces his name one last time and everyone claps. 

The rest of the ceremony flies by. Harry shakes hands, gets his diploma, throws his cap. But all he can really think about is Louis. What if he's creeped out? What if he doesn't know I like him? Oh god, Harry thought. 

Harry makes it outside, goes to greet his family and his friends. Niall pounces on him and shouts a "brilliant speech mate!" in his ear. Liam and Zayn agree and offer their own sentiments. They start talking about the ceremony and the rest of their classmates and their plans for the night. 

Harry sees Niall suddenly freeze, which is strange because not much can shut Niall up these days. And then Harry feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around expecting it to be another well-wisher, wanting to offer their congrats. And we'll, it is. But it's Louis. 

Louis. Harry has waited so long for this and now Louis is standing in front of him. The only thoughts going through his head right now are 'oh my gosh he's actually here I can't believe it what do I say to him oh my god.' Harry sees Louis looks apprehensive, nervous about approaching Harry. Which Harry doesn't understand, because really, he's Harry. He's he least intimidating person here right now. 

Harry sticks out his hand and enthusiastically says "hi! I'm Harry. I don't think we've actually met before?" Harry prays to all heavens that his hand isn't as sweaty and clammy as he thinks. He needs to make a good first impression. This is Louis we're talking about. 

But Louis takes his hand and offers a quiet "hi, I'm Louis" and all thoughts of his sweaty hands are gone and all he can think of is Louis's voice and how much nicer it is than anything he could have ever imagined and why didn't he talk to him before and how is this perfection in front of him. 

Harry is interrupted by Louis's lips. On his. Louis is kissing him. Holy shit Louis is kissing him! It was just a brief kiss, but Harry already knows he's in deep, he's got it bad for this boy. He mumbles out a "wow thanks" and Louis says "no Harry, thank you" and smiles as if he knows some secret. 

Louis grabs Harry's hands and laces their fingers together as they turn back towards Niall, Zayn, and Liam. And yep, Harry definitely has it bad for this boy. But with Louis next to him, hand in his, he thinks that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and not as good as the Louis POV one in my opinion, but I think it'll help for the sequel to see Harry's POV and how he grew up?? Idk. But fear not, the actual sequel (when I actually get around to sorting my thoughts out) will be from Louis's POV. So if you liked Tell Me Something Sweet more than this, you're in luck. If not, sorry.


End file.
